Tokyo Mew Mew: New Mews
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: The Tokyo mew Mews had kids and now there are 5 new mews fighting against three aliens and what will happen?


**Monkey: I delated my OC story cause it sucked so I'm doing a another OC story except its when The Mew Mew's have kids and the kids become the new Mew Mews and have to protect Earth and fight aliens! **

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew she ownly owns the kids in the story. **

At the Cafe Ryou Shirogane is injecting the Mew Mew's kids with animal DNA that are different than the mew's. He goes on to his computer in the basement and looks up the mew's kids.

Mew Mew's bios:

First Name: Nori

Last Name: Fujiwara

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Parents: Zakuro and Kerrichio Fujiwara

Siblings: (brother) Fumio Fujiwara

Hair Color: Violet with brown highlights

Hair Style: In a one braid with bangs in the front

Eye Color: Violet/brownish

Outfits:

Normal Outfit: A violet tank top with a brown bear on it, brown capris, and violet flats. A brown choker with a violet bear.

School Uniform: (like Ichigo's) Violet and brown bow. And her brown choker with violet bear. Brown socks and violet slip on shoes

Animal: Brown Bear

Mew Outfit: violet hair with brown highlights down, brown bear ears and tail, brown eyes with violet in them, a brown corset top with violet string, brown booty shorts with violet strings on the side, and brown boots (like Zakuro) with a violet string.

Mew Weapon: bow and arrow (like Mintos) bow brown and arrow violet

Mew Weapon Saying: Ribbon Bear...Attack!

Mew Weapon Does: The arrow shoots to its target and instead of it flashing it strikes fast and partialy kills the target

Friends: Yumi Aizawa and Sayuri Midorikawa

Crush: Yuki Sato (alien)

Likes: reading, dancing, and writing in diary

Dislikes: birds, bugs, and homework

School: Dihari Middle

First Name: Yumi

Last Name: Aizawa

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Siblings: Teruo Aizawa

Hair Color: black with blue highlights

Hair Style: in a bun and has bangs in the front of her face

Eye Color: Blue/blackish

Outfits:

Normal: a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt with a light blue swirls behind a black bat, black baggie pants with chains, dark blue high tops, and a black/blueish cross necklace.

School Uniform: (like Ichigos) black and blue bow. Blue socks and black slip on shoes.

Animal: black bat

Mew Outfit: black with blue highlights in a wavy side ponytail, blue eyes with a tint of black, black halter top with dark blue fish net gloves, a black mini skirt with built-in faux belt features small verticle loops and a decorative silver cincher. Plus there is a silver accent chain dangling from a silver D-ring. The skirt body of the skirt is pleated and features a dark blue fishnet hem, and has black combat boots with dark blue strings. And she has black bat wings and black bat ears.

Mew Weapon: a black and dark blue wand with a bat on top.

Mew Weapon Saying: Ribbon Storm...Flash!

Mew Weapon Does: after saying "Ribbon Storm...Flash" the bat on the top of the wand come off and flies up and shoots lighting out of its mouth to its target. It weakens the target.

Friends: Nori Fujiwara

Crush: Fumio Fujiwara

Likes: goth music, drawing dark, goth things, and vampires

Dislikes: happy, test, school, and rabbits

Family: Minto Aizawa and Ryou Aizawa

First Name: Sayuri

Last Name: Midorikawa

Age: 12

Siblings: none

Family: Lettuce Midorikawa and Pai Midorikawa

Hair Color: green with white highlights

Hair Style: in two low pigtails to her shoulder

Eye: Color: green/whiteish

Outfits:

Normal: a green dress with a white corset around it, green flats, white choker with a green hamster

School Uniform: (Like Ichigo's) green with white bow and white socks with green slip on shoes and white choker with green hamster

Mew Outfit: white hair with green highlights in two pigtails that goes down to her elbows, white wyes with a tint of green, a white dress that does to her knees with green straps in the back, the white sleeves are strings that go to her hands and make gloves, white boots (like lettuce's) with green strings. White hamster ears and tail

Animal: white hamster

Mew Weapon: a hool-la-hoop that is green and white stripped

Mew Weapon Saying: Ribbon Spin...Crash!

Mew Weapon Does: the hool-la-hoop rolls and captures the target and stuns them

Friends: Keiko Fong and Nori Fujiwara

Crush: Teruo Aizawa

Likes: writing stories, listening to music, and swimming

Dislikes: arguing, fighting, and death

First Name: Keiko

Last Name: Fong

Sibling: Taru Fong

Family: Taruto Fong and Pudding (Purin) Fong

Age: 12

Hair Color: red/brownish with orange highlights

Hair Style: two high pigtails and two braids (the two braid go to her shoulder)

Eye Color: honey/orangish

Outfits:

Normal: a orange and red zebra print tan top with a black fox on it, orange mini skirt with a red bow on the side, red choker with an orange fox, and red flats.

School Uniform: (like Ichigo) red and orange bow, orange socks and red slip on shoes, and red choker with an orange fox

Animal: orange fox

Mew Outfit: orange hair with red highlights in two high pigtails and two braids that go to her shoulder, orange eyes with a tint of red, a orange halter top with red fingerless gloves, orange skirt that goes to her knees with red strings at the bottom sides, orange fox ears and tail, orange boots (like mintos) with a ruby carm on the side.

Mew Weapon: a red and orange stick (that you see in the parades where the girls throw in the air)

Mew Weapon Saying: Ribbon Sunlight...Burn!

Mew Weapon Does: the stick glows a orange/redish color and when she throws it in the air it becomes a ball of sunlight, and she throws it at her target and it burns them.

Friends: All the Mews except Yumi

Crush: Shou Suzuki (alien)

Likes: boys, singing, and playing games

Dislikes: test, healthy food, and bullying

First Name: Akane

Last Name: Momomiya

Family: Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu Momomiya

Siblings: Kayuu Momomiya

Age: 12

Hair Color: pink with red highlights

Hair Style: down to her shoulder and a little wavy

Eye Color: brown/pinkish

Outfits:

Normal: a pink dress with a red heart on her chest, red choker with a pink bunny on it, red strap heels (medium) with a pink carrot on the side

School Uniform: red with a pink bow, pink socks with red slip on shoes, and red choker with pink bunny

Animal: pink bunny (not a real animal)

Mew Outfit: red hair down to her waist with a small braid, pink/redish eyes, red top (lik Ichigos) pink sides (like Ringos) and red bottom (like Berries), pink boots (like Ichigos) with a red bunny on the side and red string, and pink gloves that goes to her elbow.

Mew Weapon: a pink and red whip

Mew Saying: Ribbon Tight...Whip!

Mew Weapn Does: the whip glows a red/pinish color and when she whips it, it hits the target and either captures it or kills it.

Friends: Keiko Fong and Yumi Aizawa

Crush: Yuichi Takahashi (alien)

Likes: long naps, sports, and spending time with friends

Dislikes: break ups, losing games, and text books

these five are the new Tokyo Mew Mews!

**Monkey: please review if you want to know what happens**


End file.
